Advertencia
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Una marca. Eso caracterizaba las advertencias que la naturaleza daba sobre el peligro que albergaban sus hijos e hijas. Tales como las ranas venenosas de vistosos colores o los erizos con sus agujas puntiagudas y mortíferas.Leo/Yuiko.


**Disclamer:** Beast Master no me pertenece es propiedad de Kyousuke Motomi. Lo único mío es la trama del fic.

**Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

**N/A:** Un One-shot para contribuir con este hermoso fandom-inserte corazón aquí.- Como estoy enojada, estresada y frustrada por muchas cosas, termine escribiendo esto. Por lo cual les resultara medio irónico todo el asuntillo. Sin más que decir he aquí el drabble.

**Dedicado a Masato.14:** Por tu extenso y agradable comentario, así mismo por ser una gran autora. Por eso este es mi regalo para ti.

**Summary:** Una marca. Eso caracterizaba las advertencias que la naturaleza daba sobre el peligro que albergaban sus hijos e hijas. Tales como las ranas venenosas de vistosos colores o los erizos con sus agujas puntiagudas y mortíferas. Pero Yuiko nunca había oído de esas señales, de hecho, ahora mismo estaba probando una, y no sabía como debería sentirse.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**

Mordisquea suavemente, bueno tal vez con algo de fuerza, pero no con la suficiente como para desgarrar la suave piel de su cuello.

Yuiko solo atina a balbucear y sonrojarse como un tomate. Mientras que miles de pares de ojos impresionados, perteneciente a casi todo el cuerpo de estudiantes de la institución. Observan con algo de vergüenza ajena, genuino asombro, y algo de ¿excitación?-Yuiko siente un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal ante tal pensamiento-la escena que ante ellos se presta sin el menor pudor.

Las compañeras de clase de la joven universitaria, levantan el pulgar en señal de victoria, con las mejillas arreboladas, así como con sus miradas llenas de pequeños destellos o estrellitas que, Yuiko asegura, deben ser a causa del orgullo que sienten hacia ella en estos momentos.

¡Pero ella no se enorgullecía para nada!

El horror se plasmo en sus facciones, su boca se entreabrió ligeramente a tal grado que una mosca despreocupadamente entra y sale a velocidad luz de su boca. Frente a ella, con la cara roja, un grito seguramente alojado en la garganta y el cuerpo temblando, se encuentra el rector.

— ¡Kubozuka!—grita el hombre, con visible cólera.

—"_¡Ay mamá!"—_se dice con horror mentalmente. Mientras hace lo posible para reunir fuerzas que le permiten encarar el inminente sermón.

Claro, no puede hacerlo porque, _alguien_; no se ha apartado ni un milímetro de su cuello. Aunque más exacto seria decir, que ese alguien no puede separar sus labios del cuello de ella.

— ¡Leo basta!—bramá Yuiko ya harta, esta abochornada. Con un potente codazo logra golpear el abdomen del joven Aoi que retrocede mientras trata de recuperar el aire arrancado de sus pulmones debido al abrupto golpe.

— ¡Kubozuka exijo una explicación!—demanda el rector, subiendo sus lentes de pasta negra, por el puente de su nariz—Y espero que sea una muy buena. Porque como bien sabe señorita, este comportamiento es inadmisible. —aclara mostrando en una mueca su disgusto ante el espectáculo que, según el Ryo Takame de treinta y siete años, ha osado mostrar la joven Yuiko Kubozuka.

Yuiko solo atina a tartamudear en murmullos nerviosos, mientras el pulgar de su mano izquierda juega nerviosamente con el puño de la manga de su polo de invierno. No se le ocurre nada. Para rematar su piel siente la ausencia de los labios cálidos de su novio.

Hablando del Rey de Roma, que por la ventana se asoma.

— ¡Yuiko es mía!—grita con el ceño fruncido el joven de diecinueve años. Mientras su cabellera salvaje yace sujeta por un lado, con algunos clips con curioso diseño de estampado de piel de jirafa. —La marque, por ello ¡Ni se te ocurra acercártele!—señala apuntando al hombre detrás de su novia con dedo acusador.

En ese instante Yuiko se acuerda, no sabe porque, que esos clips, son un regalo de Toki-san. Olvidando de esa forma momentáneamente su aprieto. Pero solo por un momento. Es entonces que la muchacha reacciona, parpadeante desconcertada al inicio, abre con desmesura sus ojos para soltar un chillido. Curiosamente al unisonó con el del rector.

— ¿¡QUÉ?—

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices Leo?—pregunta exasperada.

Se acerca amenazadoramente a su novio. Lo cual hace que la apariencia salvaje de Leo se vea mermada, dando paso a su típica personalidad amable.

—E-E-Es que…-se sonroja mientras se rasca la mejilla. Para luego mirar serio a la chica, dueña de su corazón— ¡Es que todos te estaban mirando!—responde conmocionado haciendo gestos con los brazos. Mientras su cara contrariada logra arrebatarle un sonrojo a la mujer.

—"_¿¡Por que eres tan adorable!"—_piensa ella, ahora menos furibunda. Conociendo a Leo probablemente el asunto si fuera de importancia para él. Sin embargo aún no podía concebir la idea de que el inocente de Leo_—"Aunque creo que podríamos ir diciendo que no parece serlo…"—_reflexiona la chica sonrojándose violentamente, mientras posa ligeramente sus dedos en su cuello que da muestras de un ligera pigmentación más rojiza en cierta zona.

La zona donde Leo poso sus labios, por al menos; cinco o diez minutos. Convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos los espectadores al ver que el chico no pensaba separarse como si de un pulpo se tratase.

—Aún sí…—Yuiko suspiro, sabía que de los dos, ella era la más madura (la mayoría de las veces) de aquella peculiar relación. —N-No debiste hacer eso—le reprende suavemente—es un lugar público-le informa con un carraspeó.

—Lo siento-se disculpa inmediatamente con claro tono arrepentido el chico. Mira nuevamente a su pareja, decide retomar la palabra— ¡Pero es que todos te miran! ¡No quiero que te miren Yuiko! ¡Papá dice que si alguien más te mira te podrían apartar de mí!—argumenta en su defensa el moreno.

Se hace el silencio y todos, a la vez, incluida Yuiko, dejan escapar con un tono desprovisto de emoción alguna un: ¿Eh?

— ¡Papá dice que cuando uno no deja claro que su pareja es su pareja alguien se puede aprovechar de ello! –dice, comenzando a relatar el porqué de sus actos-E-Entonces le dije "¡No quiero perder a Yuiko", en ese instante papá dijo "Pues mira Leo, solo hay una forma de dejarle en claro a esos malnacidos que Yuiko es tuya". Fue por eso que papá me enseño una forma de dejar una advertencia—afirma, mientras pica con ligereza el chupetón que hace unos minutos dejo en la piel tersa de Kubozuka. — ¡Practique muchísimo! ¡Papá dijo que podíamos hacerlo con frutas! ¡Yo elegí una naranja porque Yuiko me recuerda a las naranjas!—admite con una gran sonrisa, brillante, genuina, infantil.

Una tan poderosa que provoca risitas, aplausos, y diversos suspiros encantados de las chicas y chicos del campus. Por otro lado Ryo Takame se retira silencioso como una sombra, deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser jamás volver a tener que lidiar con novios celosos e ingenuos.

Yuiko, bueno, ella solo tenía un pensamiento en mente en esos momentos. Mientras sonreía con un tic en las tres zonas del lado izquierdo de su rostro (ceja, ojo, y labio), acompañado de una siempre fiel vena a punto de estallar.

—"_¡Lo matare, lo matare, lo matare, lo matare! ¡Matare a Aoi-san!"—_juró mil veces, con el enojo tan alto, que inclusive superaba a las nubes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review?<strong>

**N/A:** No se si este trabajo será merecedor de algún review. Puesto que deje por un lado mí usual narración en tiempo pasado, para narrar en tiempo presente. De lo único de lo que me siento satisfecha es que con los personajes de Motomi no hay riesgo de OOC, en mi parecer, claro. Si notan algún error con las personalidades o la historia, su crítica y señalamiento serán siempre bien recibidos. Además, pueden tomarse este One-Shot como algo post manga tras un año después

**Otra cosa:** Puse que Yuiko matara a Aoi-san, cuando pongo esto es que se refiere en específico al padre de Leo. En el manga curiosamente no sale su nombre-de hecho si sale, pero justamente la parte que lo revela esta en japonés (en las versiones traducidas que yo poseo). Cabe decir que ama jugarle bromas a su hijo.

También se debe a que Leo tiene su apellido por su padre. Ya que el nombre de Leo es: Aoi Leo. Siendo Aoi el apellido familiar con el cual Leo figura.

Leo en el manga es un año mayor que Yuiko y los demás-por si algunos lo habían olvidado-.

Lo de Yuiko comparada a una naranja…me gusta pensar que Yuiko es como una naranja dulce y acida de a ratos, pero más dulce, ¡Y sobretodo saludable!

El entrenamiento con Leo y las frutas…conozco a alguien que ha hecho eso, un amigos mío…y vaya que le sirvió, su novio luego parecía hecha un tomate.

Atten: Suigin Walker.


End file.
